We Always Knew
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'If right now you'd asked Amy how this typical Ashcroft Saturday dinner turned into some kind of impromptu trip-to-memory-lane-engagement party for her and Karma she wouldn't know what to answer'


"Oh, I always knew you two would end up together!" Molly Ashcroft gushes as she stares lovingly at the two blushing girls sitting in front of her at the dinner table. She can't say she never expected this to happen. _I know soul mates when I see them…_

"Uh, mom- "

"-While we were sad that Karma never _did_ come out to us, which is- very unfortunate…" she says looking disappointed before shaking her head and smiling again, "we always knew, Honeybun..", she says with a knowing smile, "And you girls have always been so close and caring about each other, _of course_ it made sense you'd fall in love too!" she says, hands outstretched to the pair.

"You are so right honey" Lucas Ashcroft says grinning at his wife.

"-I mean, all those times I would go to your room to offer you girls one of my pumpkin cookies, and there you were" _she looks like she's about to cry right now_, "tangled up together, sleeping or watching movies using only _one _side on Karma's bed! Sharing the same_ pillow_!" she gushes and grabs her husband's hand " as if they were one…" _Yeah, she's definitely gonna cry…_

If right now you'd asked Amy how this 'typical' Ashcroft Saturday dinner turned into some kind of impromptu trip-to-memory-lane-engagement party for her and Karma she wouldn't know what to answer.

"Oh, and they way they look at each other, Lucas!" Molly exclaims dreamily.

She shakes her head and tries to block most of what her fake in-laws are saying right now. This wasn't really the way this usually goes.

The usual Saturday Ashcroft dinner night consisted of Amy inviting herself in (Karma gave her a key about a year ago) and mentally preparing herself to eat some disgusting vegan food while she sits on the dinner table so she can be with Karma for a few hours before going 'home' to her cold, close-minded mom who was currently ignoring her ever since the 'homecoming-out' news thing on TV a few days ago. She sighs, there were times where she wishes she'd had Karma's weird loving hippie parents…

But that _definitely_ wasn't the case right now.

"_Ooh!_ I have a story! I have story!" Lucas says clapping excitedly

_"_Oh_ god,_ daddy…" Karma says as she covers her blushing face with her hands.

"So, my story takes place the day that Karma had come home all wet from head to toe after she and Amy had 'borrowed' Farrah's garden hose to play out some movie scene they'd watched.." Amy smiles at Karma (who's facing away with closed eyes…_what's that about?) _as she remembers that day as if it was yesterday, "and that night while I was tucking little Karma, like every night, she'd said 'Daddy, would you walk me down the aisle when me and Amy get married?'" he laughs loudly and takes his wife's hand as she says "That is so cute Grace! Already planning you and Amy's wedding!" she screams shrilly.

Amy gasps and looks at Karma who refuses to look at her "_Dad!_ That was supposed to be a secret! We talked about this, remember?! And _god_, I was like 10, what was I supposed to know?!" _Oh my god, I cannot believe my dad just told that story in front of Amy! She wasn't supposed to- and I'd told him to behave tonight!_

Her dad smiles, "oh honey, you don't have secrets with your soul mate" he shakes his head as if she was crazy, (accompanied with a "_your father's right honey_" by her mom and a whispered "_Woah.."_ by Amy) _This_ _literally could not be worse_, Karma groans as her dad continues, "and after that she never stopped talking about the 'Beautiful Amy'" he adds, "for heavens sake, she still can't!" both parents laugh softly at how true that was.

"Oh my god, okay," she stands up, "so I think you guys had enough fun embarrassing for tonight, right?" asks Karma through clenched teeth and then crossing her arms over her chest and proceeding to pout, and Amy can help but chuckle at how cute she looks right now, only to get glared at by her best friend, she shrugs, _it's not my fault you look cute pissed off, woman.._

"Yes, honey. We did" says Molly as she and her husband smile amused at the happy 'couple'. Then she stands up and says, "_Ooh!_ Now that I remembered, I need to call Zen" and moves to grab her phone and starts dialing, "I need to tell him he was wrong and that we won" she says proudly.

"Wait, what do you mean you guys_ won_?" Karma asks exasperated.

"Yeah, we did!" Molly replies chirpily "Your brother thought you girls were going to be in denial until college " she laughs, "but your father and I knew better" and she high fives Lucas.

_They were betting about my fake lesbian love life?, _Karma things and she starts, "Guys! You can't just- " she cuts herself off and she walks off to her room

Amy stands there watching Karma go and turn to her parents, "Can Karma and I be excused?" she asks at the happily married couple, "I kinda owe her a milkshake…"

"Oh sure honey, have fun!"

When Amy opens the door, Karma's sitting on the bed with a worried expression on her face, and before she can open her mouth Karma says, "Look Amy-" and Amy interrupts her, "C'mon" and grabs her hand and they start walking through the front door

"Where are we going?" Karma asks quietly with her head low

"Just, c'mon," Amy replies as they get into her car.

They're silent for a while after that. And the second Amy starts the engine, Karma explodes "Look, that was kind of weird okay? I mean, you've always known my parents were insane- but I said that like, decades ago like, okay," she sighs "technically it has been like 5 years, which right now sounds like a really short time and now that we're like girlfriends, _fake_ girlfriends! and now that, you know, we've kissed and, oh god, you must be pretty grossed out by me right now but I can-"

"_Jesus_, breathe woman" and Karma automatically obliges as she starts doing her yoga breathing exercises. …_In…out…_

Amy lets go one of the right hand of the steering wheel to grip Karma's hand, and she softly says, "I'm not buttface" she says affectionately, "just- let me get to that damn ice cream parlor and get you that strawberry milkshake you've been craving since Wednesday and then we'll talk, okay?" and she looks at Karma, who quickly nods in confirmation without looking up from their conjoined hands, and the blonde smiles sweetly at her as she lets go of her best friends hand and turns up the radio.

She starts humming along to Passion Pit's 'Sleepyhead', totally unaware of the shy smile and smitten look currently being directed at her…


End file.
